Ma princesse - Traduction
by Miou-and-Zoe
Summary: Adrien est amoureux de Ladybug, mais un jour, il parle à Marinette en Chat Noir. Il trouve qu'elle agit de façon plus ouverte, impertinente même, alors qu'elle n'y arrive pas quand il est Adrien. Il veut que ces rencontres avec elle deviennent plus fréquentes et les raisons qui le poussaient à vouloir mieux la connaître commence lentement à changer. "Je t'ai manqué princesse ?"
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes,_

 _J'ai décidé de traduire une fic Myraculous Ladybug de_ _RBK Frost-Escarcha qui est absolument géniale, et que je remercie de m'avoir autorisé à la traduire!_

 _Je suis le rythme de l'auteur, mais sachez cependant que la traduction prend beaucoup de temps et que je privilégie mes cours. Mais étant donnée que les 5 premiers chapitres sont traduits j'en posterai 1 par semaine._

 _Aller j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira autant qu'à moi! N'hésitez pas à mettre une reviews ;-)_

 _Je ne possède pas Ladybug, tout appartient à Hawkdaddy [Alias Thomas Astruc]._

* * *

Adrien ne prêtait pas attention au cours, et à personne d'autre dans la salle de classe pour être honnête. Il s'amusait à jouer au pendu avec Nino, à écrire les lettres et les bonhommes de sorte qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. La biologie n'était vraiment pas leur matière favorite et écouter était leur dernière préoccupation.

Adrien avait dessiné sept traits, Nino était entrain d'essayer de savoir ce que le mot pourrait être, et sourit en écrivant les lettres. Il était sûr de sa réponse : « Ladybug ». Nino sourit à son ami, il savait ce que ressentait Adrien envers une certaine "héroïne", ou du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait, il ignorait tout des sentiments réels d'Adrien. C'était beaucoup plus que de l'admiration.

Alors que Nino avait fait 9 nouveaux traits pour un nouveau pendu. Adrien commençait à penser à sa Lady, ses cheveux si noirs qu'ils semblaient bleus, ses yeux bleus brillants - jamais il n'en avait vu de si brillants. Ses mouvements habiles et son esprit vif, sa confiance, la façon dont elle le taquinait. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. A cette pensée, il poussa un soupire, juste assez fort pour que Nino l'entende. Adrien lui fit signe que tout allait bien d'un revers de la main et Nino haussa les épaules avant de retourner au pendu, attendant Adrien pour qu'il déchiffre le nouveau mot.

Quand la cloche sonna enfin, les gens se précipitèrent pour prendre leurs affaires et partir. Nino ne l'attendit pas, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il devait voir Alya, car ils s'étaient promis de partager des informations à propos de la dernière bataille de Ladybug et Chat Noir contre un Akuma. Il quitta la pièce avec elle, après qu'Adrien lui ai dit au revoir.

Il se dirigea vers la porte quand il aperçut une forme bleutée encore assise derrière un bureau. Marinette dessinait dans son carnet de croquis et son crayon bougeait rapidement sur le papier, mais avec précision. Ses yeux totalement concentrés sur la feuille, arrêtant parfois ses mouvements avant de se remettre a dessiné brusquement.

Un sourire adoucissait ses traits à certains moments, captivant le regard d'Adrien. Il était impressionné, il l'avait toujours été quand elle faisait quelque chose qui la passionnait. Elle semblait si confiante dans ces moments là, contrairement au moment où elle lui adressait la parole. Il existait une autre facette d'elle, qu'il avait si rarement l'occasion de voir, mais qu'il aimait tellement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à la jeune fille qui était si absorbé dans son monde.

Il pensa s'asseoir avec elle, peut-être que comme ça il pourrait voir ce qu'elle dessinait. Elle avait une assez bonne conception des choses, et lorsqu'il avait vu son carnet de croquis il était sûr qu'elle allait gagner ce concours avec le chapeau melon. Il commença à marcher vers elle, en espérant qu'il ne la ferait pas se sentir mal à l'aise. Marinette était vraiment timide après tout, quand il arriva au niveau du bureau elle était si absorbée dans ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas sa présence. Il décida de prendre ça à son avantage pendant un moment, et souriait de plus en plus de la façon dont elle était absorbée pour ne même pas se rendre compte qu'il était assis à côté d'elle.

Il regarda le carnet de croquis, fixant avec admiration la page et sa main se déplaçant avec aisance. Elle esquissait un long manteau noir, avec une paire de bouton sur le côté droit et une ceinture pour l'ajuster. Il était suivi par une série de jupes. Il supposa qu'elle essayait de voir quel genre de jupe irait le mieux. Elle sembla satisfaite d'une jupe qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux, elle écrivit le mot "rouge" sur le côté de celle-ci, deux flèches pointant à la fois la jupe et les boutons du manteau. Elle continua de dessiner, ajoutant des détails, a tel point qu'Adrien se perdit dans ses pensées. Marinette était vraiment créative, avec elle la création semblait d'une simplicité enfantine, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Adrien était fiers de dire qu'il avait l'œil pour ces choses là, être un modèle et le fils de Gabriel Agreste aidait beaucoup.

\- C'est incroyable. Les mots sortirent tout seul de sa bouche, il ne pouvait pas retenir ce qu'il pensait. Brisant le train de pensée de Marinette, qui surprise sursauta.

\- A-Adrien ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts et les joues rouges.

\- D-depuis combien de temps t-tu étais ici ? Bégaya-t-elle.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Quel idiot ! il aurait dû rester tranquille un peu plus longtemps, mais au moins maintenant il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ces croquis.

\- Eh bien, il se frotta l'arrière de la tête en souriant. Je suis là depuis un moment, désolé. Tu étais tellement concentré par ce que tu faisais. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Elle rougit encore plus et repris à la hâte :

\- Désolé ! Je ne t'avais pas remarqué ! Non pas que je ne fais pas attention à toi, je ce n-n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Euh, je suis désolé de ne pas d'avoir remarqué u-uh.

Adrien sourit en agitant la main, le changement de comportement de la jeune fille était impressionnant. Cependant il se sentit également un peu triste, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nerveuse avec Alya ou Nino. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu aussi nerveuse quand elle parlait avec d'autres personnes. Cela le rendu soucieux, lui avait-il fait quelque chose ? L'avait-il intimidé ? Non, ça ne semblait pas être ça. Il l'avait vu échanger avec des personnes qui pourraient facilement être plus intimidant que lui, mais alors pourquoi ? Il commença à penser que tout le monde semblait connaître une Marinette que lui n'avait pas rencontré.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je t'ai vu entrain de dessiner et je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien créer. Et je dois dire que c'est génial ! J'aime beaucoup. Tu es vraiment créative Marinette, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre.

Il lui sourit et Marinette écarquilla légèrement les yeux, complètement surprise. Elle semblait heureuse par le compliment et il se félicita mentalement de son exploit.

\- B-bin, m-merci ! Ç-ça me fait super plaisir que tu penses ça!

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre la cloche sonna.

On devrait aller en classe maintenant.

Il se leva et attendit qu'elle prenne ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il l'attendait, elle le regarda curieusement. Il lui fit signe de marcher avec lui, ses yeux s'agrandirent avant de le suivre. Elle était tellement heureuse de marcher à côté de lui, même si c'était pour aller en cours. Adrien sourit tout le long du chemin, il espérait qu'il pourrait apprendre à mieux connaître cette Marinette.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour Miraculers!_

 _Désolée pour le retard mais le chapitre 2 est enfin là! Bonne lecture ^^_

 _Je ne possède pas Miraculous: les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir, tout appartient à Hawkdaddy._

* * *

Il était en patrouille, seul. Il fit la moue au souvenir de Ladybug lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de faire quelques courses et qui lui a demandé de patrouiller tout seul. Il s'ennuyait. Pas que sauter de toit en toit n'était pas passionnant, mais en ce moment il se sentait inutile, alors qu'il pourrait servir la société.

Il s'arrêta brusquement en haut d'un toit, remarquant quelqu'un qu'il connaissait marchant dans la rue en contre-bas: Marinette qui portait plusieurs sacs. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens au alentour, mais il ne pensait pas que les rues étaient suffisamment sûr pour qu'elle se promène si tard la nuit. Il sourit. Voilà une bonne excuse pour aller l'aider. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il pourrait observé plus attentivement l'autre facette de Marinette. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et descendit pour atterrir derrière elle.

\- Que fait ma princesse dehors aussi tard ?

Marinette sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers lui. Nullement surpris qu'un super-héros lui adresse la parole.

\- Oh salut. Sauter de toit en toit ne t'amusais plus, donc tu viens parler au commun des mortels. Dit-elle dans un froncement de sourcil avec un petit sourire qui le surpris venant d'elle.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés tandis que ma belle dame marchait tout seule dans Paris, à une heure aussi tardive en plus. Je suis inquiet princesse.

Il fit une révérence en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour te raccompagner chez toi. Je serai une fois de plus ton chevalier servant.

Elle sembla contre cette idée et réfléchi pendant quelque seconde avant de sourire à nouveau et de finalement abdiquer en rigolant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être entrain de patrouiller dans la ville pour nous protéger du danger ? Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Cette réponse le surpris, elle semblait si confiante, sûr d'elle-même à cet instant. Mais l'inquiétude ne le quitta pas. Être dehors à une heure aussi tardive était dangereux.

Il fit la moue.

\- Mais un danger pourrait très bien te tomber dessus à tout moment. J'ai tourner partout dans la ville, je n'ai pas vu quelque chose d'aussi dangereux que ma princesse marcher seul si tard.

Il la vit hésiter un peu, mais elle semblait comprendre. Il s'approcha et pris les sacs dans ses mains en lui lançant un nouveau clin œil.

\- Allons-y, montre-moi la voie et ton chevalier te suivra.

Marinette renonça et secoua la tête avec un sourire puis se mit à marcher.

\- Je te remercie pour ton aide, mais tu ne devrait pas être avec Ladybug ? Demanda-t-elle avec innocence, ou du moins c'était ce que pensait Adrien. Marinette savait parfaitement où était Ladybug.

Il lui sourit.

\- Ladybug est un peu occupé aujourd'hui et elle m'a laissé faire la patrouille tout seul, dit-il en boudant pour la faire rire un peu.

Le sourire de Chat Noir s'agrandit à l'entente du rire de la jeune fille. Il était heureux de voir _cette_ Marinette.

\- Au moins, ma princesse ne me laissera pas seul, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire doux, roulant des yeux à ses bouffonneries.

\- Le merveilleux Chat Noir m'aide à rentrer à la maison ! Je ne pense pas que je vais être capable de dormir ce soir ! Dit-elle avec des mouvements exagérés, lui faisant lever un sourcil avec un sourire.

 _Elle le taquinait !_ _Marinette le_ _taquinait_! C'était quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas souvent et dont il appréciait chaque seconde.

Alors qu'ils marchaient il lui faisait la conversation. Marinette lui a dit qu'elle aimait la création de mode et il feint la surprise _« Tu aimes la création de mode ?_ _Vraiment ?»_ Il apprit que ses couleurs préférées étaient le rose et le rouge. Elle lui dit aussi que ses parents tenaient une boulangerie, à laquelle il a de nouveau feint la surprise et elle lui a dit qu'elle aimait aussi la cuisine. Mais bien sûr sa passion était la mode. Marinette était si heureuse et joyeuse ! Il était content de voir qu'elle pouvait lui parler si facilement. Ils auraient pu être de très bon ami depuis tout ce temps. Il lui avait même parler un peu de lui, essayant de ne pas trahir son identité secrète. La promenade fut plaisante, se taquinant l'un et l'autre. Il était surpris de pouvoir lui parler comme ça, c'était comme s'ils étaient des amis de longues date. Lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent à la maison de Marinette, il lui attrapa la main et déposa un baiser sur celle-ci.

\- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit princesse. On se retrouvera une autre fois, d'accord ? Il cligna de l'œil et elle rit.

\- Fais juste attention à ne pas tomber du toit. Dit-elle en lui disant au revoir de la main, avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de sa maison.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Chat Noir se dé-transforma pour redevenir Adrien et Plagg sorti de sa chevalière.

\- Cette fille réserve décidément beaucoup de surprises. Déclara Plagg avec enthousiasme, tout en prenant le morceau de camembert qu'Adrien lui tendait. Adrien souri.

\- Marinette est vraiment sympa. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne parvient pas à s'ouvrir à moi comme elle l'a fait aujourd'hui, quand je suis Adrien. Il fronça les sourcils, Plagg regardait son fromage en réfléchissant.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais apprendre à mieux la connaître en tant que Chat Noir, et commencer à sortir avec elle de cette façon. Et peut-être si tu arrivais à mieux la connaître comme ça tu serais capable de la faire se sentir plus à l'aise dans une conversation en tant qu'Adrien, déclara Plagg maintenant retourner à son fromage.

Adrien le regarda avec surprise, Plagg remarqua son air confus et demanda :

\- Quoi?

Adrien sourit.

\- Plagg tu es un génie!

\- Bien sûr que je le suis ! Dit-il encore confus de la réponse d'Adrien, mais en prenant volontiers le compliment.

Marinette était vraiment ouverte quand elle parlait avec Chat noir. Il allait utiliser son personnage de super-héros pour nouer une amitié avec elle. Il ne voulait pas manquer cette chance. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui rendre visite demain après l'école ! Si elle n'était pas occupée peut-être qu'elle serait d'accord pour sortir ? Il espérait qu'elle serait d'accord.

Ce soir-là Adrien passa une mauvaise nuit, s'inquiétant de savoir si Marinette aurait le temps de sortir demain.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour!_

 _Désolée pour l'attente mais avec Noël, le Nouvel An et mes partiels de cette semaine, j'ai pas trouvé le temps de poster. Sachez quand plus de ça je suis à la traduction quedu chapitre 6, donc il reste le 4 et 5 de fini. Après quoi les postes seront plus longs. Désolée d'avance mais la traduction dépend de ma motivation ^^'._

 _Aller maintenant bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à mettre une review. Ça fait toujours plaisir!_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à la pause, Nino et Adrien se demandaient où ils pourraient aller quand ils aperçurent Alya et Marinette qui semblaient être sur le point d'aller déjeuner dehors. Il fit signe à son ami de le suivre pour les rejoindre. Nino suivit en souriant.

\- Hey ! Alya, Marinette. Les appela Adrien.

Il vit Marinette tressaillir un peu avant de se retourner vers lui et Nino.

\- Vous allez manger où ?

\- Oh ! on va à un café, juste à côté. Dit Alya en souriant et en jetant discrètement un regard à Marinette sans que les deux garçons s'en rendent compte.

Marinette était encore nerveuse et cachait son visage dans son écharpe. C'est vrai qu'il faisait assez froid et Adrien avait également apporté son écharpe bleue. Celle que son père lui avait donné pour son anniversaire. Il la mettait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

\- Vous voulez venir avec nous ? Demanda Alya.

Adrien se tourna vers Nino et ils sourirent tous les deux à l'offre.

\- Bien sûr ! Ça serait cool. C'est où ? Demanda Nino.

\- A quelques rues d'ici. Allez on y va !

Elle prit rapidement Nino par le bras en prétextant lui montrer le chemin. Elle se tourna vers Marinette et lui fit signe que c'était une chance a ne pas raté en levant son pouce, la faisant rougir.

Adrien attendit que Marinette vienne à son niveau pour commencer à marcher, exactement comme il l'avait fait hier en tant que Chat Noir. Leurs amis marchaient un peu trop vite, les laissant seul à l'arrière. Adrien ne savait pas comment commencer la conversation. Marinette n'avait pas l'air prête à lui adresser la parole de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait hier soir. Il allait avoir dû mal aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as déjà été dans ce café avant ? Lui demanda Adrien.

Cette dernière tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Le faisant rire intérieurement.

\- O-oh moi ? Non, j-jamais, m-mais Alya si ! Elle m'a dit qu'il était v-vraiment super ! Dit-elle rapidement, avant de se taire tout aussi vite.

\- Tu aimes le café ? Moi je suis devenu un peu accroc, tu sais. Se réveiller le matin et avec les séances photos qui finissent très tard dans la nuit, c'est devenu nécessaire. _Ou à cause des patrouilles aussi_. Pensa-t-il, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.

Marinette semblait toujours aussi nerveuse, mais elle bégayait moins qu'avant.

\- Oui j'aime bien, m-mais je ne peux pas boire du café noir sans quelque chose de sucré. Comme des cookies, par exemple.

Elle sourit un peu, le rouge teintant magnifiquement ses joues. Elle était adorable. Adrien s'arrêta, une pensée bizarre venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Marinette était mignonne dans sa façon d'être timide. Il hocha la tête, content de sa propre pensée vis-à-vis d'elle :

\- J'aime bien prendre du café avec des pâtisseries moi aussi. Mais depuis que j'ai commencé à en boire, surtout le matin, je suis toujours trop pressé pour profiter de ça.

Marinette hocha la tête vivement avant de répondre :

\- Ah oui ! Eh bien, j'ai généralement quelque chose de sucré avec moi, donc je peux le boire plus tard dans la journée. Même si je préfère le thé. Le matin, le thé noir me réveille mieux que le café. En plus il y a aussi de la caféine dedans...

Adrien rit.

\- Alors c'est ça ton secret pour être toujours aussi joyeuse ?

Marinette écarquilla les yeux, complètement rouge. Elle était sur le point de répondre quand elle vit qu'Alya et Nino s'étaient arrêtés. Ils avaient déjà atteint le café. Marinette et Adrien arrivèrent à leur niveau, puis ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur. C'était un petit endroit confortable. Adrien pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait des chauffages, mais aussi le sentiment de calme et chaleur humaine qui régnait dans cet endroit. Cet endroit lui rappelait un peu l'ambiance qu'il existait dans les livres fantastiques : quelque chose hors du temps.

\- Cet endroit peut aussi être utilisé comme bibliothèque. Dit Alya en s'asseyant.

Nino s'assit à sa droit et Marinette se mit de l'autre côté.

\- En plus il y a aussi beaucoup de livres dans les étagères à l'arrière. Et les gens qui viennent ici sont super gentils !

Adrien regarda autour de lui d'un œil amusé. L'endroit était en effet très agréable, et il nota le nom de l'endroit dans son esprit en s'asseyant. Ils enlevèrent leurs vestes avant de commencé à discuter. Marinette semblait plus détendu maintenant que la conversation incluait des gens dont elles était proche. Il était content de pouvoir parler avec elle, même si Marinette bégayait toujours, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Bien que la jeune fille n'était pas aussi confiante que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré hier, elle était tout aussi pétillante et agréable.

Après qu'ils eurent fini, ils commencèrent à rentrer à pied en direction de l'école. Adrien réussi même à engager de nouveau une conversation avec elle sur le chemin du retour à propos – « _Non Plagg, pas de fromage, reste tranquille !_ » pensa Adrien - de ses créations.

\- Tes dessins ressemblent vraiment à ceux des professionnelles. Lui fit remarqué Adrien en tenant son carnet de croquis. Marinette s'agitant nerveusement à ses côtés.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu penses ça, je fais très attention aux d-détails. Ton père est d'ailleurs une grande sources d-d'inspiration ! Répondit-elle dans un doux sourire.

\- Il était très impressionné par ton chapeau lors du concours. Je suis sûr qu'il serait aussi impressionné par tes autres créations.

Elle sourit et ils continuèrent à marcher. Une fois arrivé dans leur classe, Alya commença à parler avec Marinette, et lui parti s'asseoir à sa place en prêtant une oreille discrète à leur conversation.

\- Je vais garder mes sœurs aujourd'hui. Et toi tu vas faire quelque chose ? Demanda Alya.

\- Non, je vais probablement rester à la maison.

Cette réponse était tout ce que voulais savoir Adrien. Aujourd'hui Chat Noir allait rendre une petite visite à Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

Chat Noir se trouva à frapper à la fenêtre de la jeune fille. Quand celle-ci ouvrit les rideaux, elle le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés avant de lui ouvrir rapidement pour le laisser entrer.

\- Chat Noir ? Demanda-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Oh, je passais dans le quartier et je voulais voir ce que tu faisais, princesse. Sourit-il. Tu as passée une bonne journée ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais lui répondit tout de même.

\- C'était plutôt sympa. Mais dis moi je pensais qu'un super-héros comme toi serait trop occupé avec d'autres choses pour venir – même par hasard - me rendre visite ?

Il sourit.

\- Je suis sûr que tu es super heureuse. Chat Noir a tout simplement décidé de t'honorer de sa présence. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas passer dans le coin sans venir te voir.

Il prit sa main et déposa un baiser sur le dessus. Marinette le regarda d'un air incrédule.

\- Tu es dragueur avec tout le monde ou je suis spéciale ? Demanda-elle en levant un sourcil en gloussant. Tu pourrais te détendre un peu, non?

\- Me détendre ? Répéta-t-il confus. Je suis détendu princesse.

Elle lui fit signe s'assoir en face d'elle.

\- Je sais que tu as un ego surdimensionné, mais tu pourrais me parler de façon plus décontracté, non ? Essaye, ça te fera du bien. Sourit-elle.

Il était surpris. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup plus libre quand il était Chat Noir. Mais peut-être que cette soudaine façon de parler avec Marinette le rendait nerveux... C'est vrai que depuis hier ils se parlaient beaucoup. Il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir fait remarquer et se détendit dans son siège.

\- Ok princesse, alors dit-moi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais de beau ?

Elle réfléchit un instant et sourit malicieusement.

\- Eh bien, pas grand chose. Mais maintenant que tu es là je pourrais peut-être t'utiliser comme modèle ?

Il la regarda avec étonnement « _Son modèle ?_ ». Ses oreilles se dressèrent, attentif. Elle se leva et prit un morceau de tissu qui reposait sur son bureau.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des aiguilles, chaton.

Ils passèrent un certain temps à parler et à plaisanter, en même temps que Marinette travaillait sur le manteau. Elle le piqua plus d'une fois et il était sûr que certaines d'entre elles n'étaient pas accidentelle. Elle rapporta quelques viennoiseries de la boulangerie et du thé pour les restaurer. Leur discussion était plus décontracté maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient un peu mieux. Il lui dit qu'il connaissait quelques bases de chinois, et Marinette commença à lui parler exclusivement dans cette langue. Il se trouva vite dépassé, mais il comprenait l'essentiel. Elle lui apprit quelques nouveaux mots, et déclara qu'elle ne savait pas parler parfaitement chinois, c'est sa mère qui lui avait tout apprit. Cependant, Adrien pensait qu'elle était vraiment douée, et la façon dont ils se parlaient le faisait se sentir comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours.

Après un moment, il était temps pour lui de partir. Il s'apprêta à lui dire au revoir au moment de sauter par la fenêtre, quand Marinette l'arrêta.

\- Attend !

Il se tourna vers elle et elle lui sourit doucement.

\- J'ai passée un bon moment, tu es libre de revenir quand tu veux chaton.

Il ne savait pas quel était ce sentiment, mais une douce chaleur l'envahi. Il fit une petite révérence et un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne te ferais pas attendre princesse.

Chat Noir s'envola et sauta de toit en toit dans la nuit. Il se sentait plein de vie.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire! Désolé de cette longue attendante, mais je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de traduire donc je ne voulais pas mettre le chap 4 et 5 (qui sont déjà trad) car j'ai à peine commercé le 6. Mais si vous voulez la lire elle est en anglais m'oublier pas !_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard pendant le déjeuner, Adrien et Nino parlaient quand Alya se précipita vers eux.

\- Les gars vous avez vu Marinette ?

Nino et Adrien échangèrent un regard avant de répondre.

\- Non on ne l'a pas vu depuis le dernier cours. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Alya baissa un peu la tête.

\- Elle avait l'air un peu triste. Je suis parti pour prendre un appel, mais quand je suis revenue Marinette avait l'air déprimé. Elle est partie avant que je puisse lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Les mots d'Alya inquiétèrent Adrien. Je vais essayer de l'appeler, dite moi si vous la voyez. Après ces mots Alya partie, son téléphone portable à la main.

Adrien et Nino regardèrent dans la cour de l'école en espérant y voir Marinette, mais elle était introuvable. Adrien était inquiet et voulait continuer les recherches, mais la cloche sonna et il dû rentré en classe. En entrant, il réprima un soupir de soulagement. Marinette était assise à son bureau et parlait avec Alya comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alya n'arrêtait pas de la questionner, mais Marinette l'ignorait.

\- Je suis rentrée à la maison parce que ma mère m'a appelé. Je ne t'ai pas prévenue parce que j'ai dû faire vite. Alya n'était pas dupe, mais décida de laisser Marinette pour l'instant.

Adrien lui était toujours préoccupé, même après que le cours ait commencé. Il était un peu perdu, le sourire de Marinette paraissait complètement faux et son regard semblait perdu. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude.

* * *

Il venait de terminer sa leçon d'escrime, et était sur le point de rentrer chez lui quand le comportement de Marinette lui revint à l'esprit. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse le reste de la journée. Et ce sourire, il ne se trompait pas il le connaissait bien. Il avait le même lorsqu'il faisait une séance photo.

Plagg le regarda de sa veste.

\- Tu sais, t'inquiéter autant ne te mènera nulle part.

Adrien le regarda surpris. C'était si évident que ça qu'il était inquiet ? Plagg roula des yeux face à ce visage.

\- Viens, allons voir la princesse.

Adrien sourit et acquiesça. Il appela son chauffeur pour lui dire de ne pas venir le chercher et se transforma en lieu sûr.

* * *

Marinette était assise paresseusement à son bureau à essayer de faire ses devoirs, quand elle entendit des coups familiers sur sa fenêtre. Elle se leva et l'ouvrit, et une fois le garçon à l'intérieur elle referma rapidement la fenêtre afin que l'air froid d'automne ne rentre pas dans sa chambre. Le garçon lui sourit.

\- Bonjour princesse, comment vas-tu ? Elle roula des yeux.

Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré en tant que Chat Noir – pendant l'attaque du Dessinateur - elle ne semblait plus le taquiner autant. Dommage, il trouvait ça divertissant.

\- Je vais bien Chaton. Elle rit et s'assit, il l'a suivi en ignorant le sentiment de chaleur qui l'envahit à l'entente de son surnom. Elle regarda ses devoirs reposant sur son lit, et soupira.

\- Enfin, bien en dehors de la physique qui me mène la vie dure. Chat Noir sourit.

\- Oh ? Ce n'est pas ta matière préférée ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, alors il se dirigea vers le lit pour prendre le livre.

\- Eh bien princesse ! Heureusement que je suis là car c'est ma matière préférée !

À ce moment là le regard de Marinette sur Chat Noir changea : il était son sauveur.

\- Chat Noir ! S'il te plaît aide-moi ! Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ces épaules. Adrien essaya de nouveau de ne pas penser à la sensation de picotement qui le pris, dû au fait de cette soudaine proximité.

\- Humm, je ne suis pas sûr princesse… Dit-il en plaisantant et en prenant une pose pensive. Marinette plaça le dos de sa main sur son front en poussant un soupire spectaculaire.

\- Oh s'il vous plaît Chat Noir ! Votre Altesse, je sais que je n'en suis pas digne, mais aidez une pauvre paysanne à faire ses devoirs ! Je vous en pris ! Déclara-t-elle avec exagération, le faisant rire.

\- Ok ok, Tu m'as convaincu jeune dame, je vais t'aider. Ils s'assirent et le Chat lui expliqua les différents exercices qu'elle avait à faire.

Marinette écouta attentivement tout ce qu'il disait. Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, et la jeune fille finie par sourire. Elle comprenait enfin.

\- Oh merci ! Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Il espérait que les rougeurs sur ses joues étaient passé inaperçu. Quand elle le lâcha, il lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, princesse. Je suis content d'avoir été utile. Puis il se souvient de la raison première de son passage. Mais dit-moi quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu ne sembles pas heureuse aujourd'hui.

Elle écarquilla les yeux un peu surprise. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas le rejeter comme elle l'avait fait avec Alya. Marinette ne répondit pas, puis poussa un soupire.

\- Il y a une fille dans mon école qui ne m'aime pas vraiment, dire qu'elle me déteste serait plus juste. Généralement je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, et je ne me soucie pas vraiment de ce qu'elle pense, mais… _Je suis sûr qu'elle parle de Chloé,_ pensa Adrien. Mais aujourd'hui, elle m'a rappelée quelque chose que je savais déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda-t-il, la préoccupation déformant à présent son visage. Mais la jeune fille évitait son regard.

\- Elle m'a rappelé que je suis juste « Marinette », une plaie et que peu importe ce que je ferai tout sera plus intéressant que moi. Elle le regarda finalement et fut surprise de ce qu'elle vit. Il était en colère, un air renfrogné déformait ses traits et ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude.

\- Juste « Marinette » ? Voilà ce que tu penses ? Eh bien tu as tort princesse. Les mots sortirent tout seul de sa bouche, sans arrière pensée. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle était bien plus que cela. Ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte ? "Tu es une créatrice ! Brave, intelligente, généreuse et encore beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais jamais ma princesse ne serait une plaie." Les yeux de la jeune fille s'élargissent. "Tu es tellement intéressante que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir devenir ton ami, celle qui t'as dit ça ne sait absolument rien." Il lui sourit.

Marinette était surprise, lentement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et des rougeurs apparurent lentement sur son visage. Elle le serra dans ses bras et souffla doucement.

\- Merci Chaton.

Il lui rendit son étreinte en souriant doucement.

\- À ton service princesse.

Lorsque Marinette le lâcha, elle souriait.

\- Eh bien, pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé à faire mes devoirs Que dis-tu que j'apporte un tiramisu de la boulangerie ?

\- Oh oui s'il te plaît ! Déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Quand Marinette revint avec le gâteau, Chat Noir dévora le dessert et dit en plaisantant :

\- C'est un piège, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je grossisse, et que je ne puisse pas partir.

Marinette rigola à ces paroles. Ils continuèrent de plaisanter et de parler. Adrien sentait quelque chose de différent quand Marinette le regardait, mais il repoussa cette pensée à chaque fois. Il l'a quitta après un certain temps en lui disant qu'il devait aller patrouiller et elle lui sourit en lui disant au revoir.

Il retrouva sa Lady plus tard. Elle semblait être de bonne humeur, ce qui le rendait encore plus heureux tandis qu'ils volaient à travers Paris. Leur conversation était encore plus légère que d'habitude, et son cœur était plus rapide à certain moment. Il se perdit dans ses pensées : il avait envie de touché les magnifiques cheveux sombres. Mais c'était différent que les autres fois. Il arrêta rapidement son geste, surprit de son propre élan. Il ne revint à lui que lorsque sa Lady l'appela, il secoua la tête pour retourner à son état normal et oublier cet incident. Ou tout du moins essayer. Mais une pensée s'immisça dans son esprit, faisant écho a ses pensées « _C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression que les cheveux de ma Lady, doux et soyeux, sont les même que ceux de ma princesse ?_ »

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Adrien continua à rendre visite à Marinette. Ils étaient devenus très proches, même s'il devait rester sur ses gardes pour ne pas dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait révéler son identité. Cependant, il avait du mal à lui parler quand il était Adrien. Il se sentait avec elle comme avec un ami. Mais il était confus des pensées qui traversèrent son esprit.

 _Et Ladybug alors ? Est-ce que je pourrais un jour arriver à la rencontrer en tant qu'Adrien ? Qu'est-ce que je peux dire à Marinette pour la mettre à l'aise dans une conversation avec Adrien ? Je dois être attentif à ne pas l'appeler princesse à l'école. Pourquoi les yeux de Ladybug sont-ils aussi brillants ? Elle semble être d'excellente humeur ces derniers temps. Nathaniel aime Marinette, non ? Même si Marinette ne l'a jamais mentionné..._

Même Plagg avait commencé à mentionner Marinette, bien que la plupart de ces commentaires était en rapport avec le fait de demander du fromage à Adrien.

Il se sentait à l'aise avec Ladybug, sa présence le rendait heureux. Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle, il voulait faire parti de sa vie. Il lui faisait aveuglément confiance et elle lui faisait confiance en retour. Ils seraient toujours là pour rattraper l'autre.

Marinette faisait naître en lui un sentiment d'excitation, pas le genre d'excitation qu'il avait lorsqu'il sautait de la Tour Eiffel. Il était sûr que c'était quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer. Il voulait tout lui dire et être là quand elle en avait besoin. Il voulait être sa force et lui parler comme ça même en étant Adrien.

Ses sentiments avaient tellement évolué depuis qu'il avait commencé à lui parler. À certains moments il devait cacher à quel point il était nerveux. Il avait pensé à lui apporter des fleurs plus d'une fois et il-

Marinette fit un sourire éclatant à Alya alors qu'elles marchaient vers la salle de classe, et alors tout ce qu'il avait essayé d'ignorer jusqu'à maintenant lui tomba dessus comme un saut d'eau dans la tronche d'un chat.

Il commença à penser que les yeux de Ladybug ressemblaient terriblement aux yeux de Marinette. La même lueur y brillait.


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici le dernier chapitre que j'ai eu le temps de traduire! Donc désolée mais l'attente pour les prochains sera très longue!_

 _Et désolé encore si il y a des fautes je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de me relire haha..._

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

La classe venait de commencé, mais Adrien regardait le tableau sans vraiment le voir. La prof expliquait quelque chose qu'il allait être dans le prochain examen, mais il ne savait même pas à quel cours il assistait en ce moment. Il se sentait irritable. Il pouvait entendre l'écriture de Marinette derrière lui, il pouvait sentir ses mouvements, comme quand elle cherchait quelque chose dans sa trousse. Il retenait inconsciemment son souffle quand il la voyait dans son champ de vision, comme lorsqu'elle avait fait tomber sa gomme près de lui.

 _Oh non._

Le désordre régnait dans son esprit, il se sentait confus, désorienté, secoué, embrouillé, désemparé ! Il remarqua seulement qu'il tapait sur le bureau avec son crayon que lorsque Nino le regarda.

Il ne comprenait pas comment cela lui était arrivé. Il y a quelques semaines, il ne pouvait pas avoir une conversation avec elle. Il y a quelques semaines, il n'aurait pas remarqué le nombre de taches de rousseur qui décorait magnifiquement son nez et ses joues. Il y a quelques semaines, il avait aucune idée que ces yeux pouvaient être si chaud, bleu et plein de vie. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il savait qu'il aimait Ladybug.

Il aimait toujours Ladybug. C'est ce qui lui donnait une raison de plus de se sentir terrifié et confus quand il avait compris qu'il commençait à aimer Marinette. Dans son esprit, il existait aucune excuse valable qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se dire qu'il n'aimait pas Marinette. En fait, quand il avait essayé, il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de trouver plus de raisons pour expliquer le fait qu'il l'aimait.

Et pourtant, les deux filles envahissaient constamment son esprit. Mais plus il réfléchissait, plus il trouvait de nombreuses similitudes entre elles. Ladybug voulait à tout pris protéger tout le monde dans la ville, Marinette était toujours prête à aider ceux qui pourraient avoir besoin d'elle. Ladybug était courageuse et confiante, Marinette qu'il pensait si timide pouvait aussi adopter une telle personnalité quand elle le voulait. Ladybug avait un esprit vif et inventif, Marinette était originale et imaginative.

Quand la cloche sonna, sa feuille était complètement vide en face de lui, il ne pouvait qu'entendre les pas de Marinette se diriger vers la porte.

* * *

Durant le chemin vers la salle de classe d'arts, Nino lui demandait pourquoi il avait l'air si perdu et pourquoi il n'a rien écrit au cours précédent - mais il laissa quand même ces notes à Adrien. Et chaque excuse que lui avait donnée Adrien sonnait complètement fausses.

Après s'être assis, l'enseignante commença à expliqué leur futur devoir.

\- Vous allez avoir un projet, et pour ce travail vous serez en duo. Je vais faire les groupes donc ne vous excitez pas trop.

Quelques gémissements se firent entendre dans la salle de classe.

\- Et je espère que vous coopérez. Vous devez peindre quelque chose qui représente la liberté. Ne peigné pas seulement une paire d'ailes s'il vous plaît. Je veux quelque chose de plus original.

Elle commença à nommer des gens, Adrien fut désigner pour se mettre avec Kim et alors qu'il était sur le point de nous asseoir avec lui afin qu'ils puissent discuter du projet, l'enseignante annonça un autre duo. À l'entente de ces noms les yeux d'Adrien écarquillèrent un peu, Marinette se leva et commença à marcher à l'arrière de la salle de classe. Elle sourit à Nathaniel après s'être assise avec lui et le roux à ses côtés rougit.

Comme il était assit plus loin avec Kim. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêché de remarquer le fait que Marinette semblait plus joyeuse en parlant à Nathaniel. Alors elle avait souvent du mal à parler devant Adrien Agreste.

* * *

Chat Noir était en patrouille avec Ladybug. Cette dernière se retourna pour regarder en arrière il fit un sourire, accélérant le rythme cardiaque du félin. En réponse, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'ils courraient à travers les toits de Paris. Au bout d'un certain temps, comme le calme semblait régner dans la capitale, ils s'assirent pour observer les lumière de la ville.

\- Tu te rappelles de l'attaque de l'Akuma la semaine dernière? Lui demanda soudainement sa Lady.

Elle avait l'air un peu inquiète et il lui répondit dans un hochement de tête. Elle continua.

\- Cette fille qui avait commencé à libérer les animaux ne nous a pas donner beaucoup de peine. Ça me préoccupe un peu.

Chat Noir plongea dans ses pensée. Il est vrai que la situation s'était régler très facilement. Elle n'avait même pas utiliser son Lucky Charm, mais il ne s'était pas beaucoup arrêter sur le sujet.

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si en colère que ça? Je pense que plus ils sont en colère, plus ils sont puissant. Sa Lady réfléchit à cette déclaration et hocha la tête.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison. Je l'espère, en tout cas.

Elle lui sourit. Il avait constater qu'elle sourirait de plus en plus et il devait se retenir de le lui faire remarqué. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il est heureux de la voir si joyeuse. Même lorsqu'il flirtait avec elle, elle riait, mais pas avec malice. elle ne roulait des yeux que quand qu'il faisait des jeu de mot avec chat. L'ébauche d'un sourire étira ses lèvres, en même temps que celle de sa Lady.

Après avoir profité de la vue quelque instant de plus, ses boucles d'oreilles commencèrent à clignoter. Elle lui dit au revoir avec un sourire et jeta son yo-yo au loin avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Il se détransforma alors qu'il n'était pas proche d'un d'arbre - qui lui aurait permis de descendre - et Plagg sorti de sa chevalière en le regardant avec confusion.

\- Tu es toujours au sommet d'un immeuble, pourquoi tu t'es détransformer ? Demanda le kwami avec suspicion.

Adrien haussa les épaules et sortie un morceau de fromage pour le donnée à Plagg, qui le pris volontiers.

\- Je veux prouver une théorie, alors je dois être Chat Noir encore un peu. Répondit Adrien, le petit kwami le regardant malicieusement.

\- Est-ce que cela a à voir avec une certaine princesse qui aime la mode et qui sent le pain ? Adrien évita son regard et marmonna.

\- Tais-toi et mange ton fromage.

* * *

Quand il arriva à sa fenêtre, il été soulagé de voir que la lumière était encore allumée. Il frappa doucement sur le verre et bientôt les deux pans de rideau s'ouvrirent pour permettre d'ouvrir la fenêtre, l'invitant à l'intérieur où la chaleur et l'odeur de la vanille régnait dans la chambre. Après avoir fermer la fenêtre, il repéra la jeune fille déjà assise sur une chaise avec son carnet de croquis à la main. Elle se tourna vers lui souriant et une fois de plus son cœur palpita en même temps que les joues rougissaient. La révélation de ce matin était toujours présente dans sa tête. Essayant de le cacher avec un sourire. Il s'assis à sa place habituel, à côté _d'elle, Ladybug et Marinette. Toutes les deux vont enfin être à moi, ._

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici Chaton ? Demanda-t-elle.

 _Oh tu sais, pas grand chose. À part le fait que tu me rend confus et que je me demande qui je préfère entre toi et Ladybug. Je pensais l'aimer, mais je n'en suis plus si sûr._

Pensa le Chat, mais il fini par sourire.

\- Je craignais que tu sois en manque de moi, princesse. Je ne voulais pas te faire ressentir plus longtemps le terrible manque lié à mon absence. Plaisanta-t-il. La faisant lever les yeux au ciel, mais un léger sourire au lèvre. D'ailleurs, ce sourire ne lui était pas inconnu.

\- Oui, bien sûr Chaton. C'est surtout que _je t'ai beaucoup manqué_ , n'est-ce pas? Sourit-elle, puis ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien.

Ses parents étaient sortis et ne seraient pas de retour jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle lui demanda s'il était pressé. Quand il secoua négativement la tête, elle lui souri et lui proposa de rester regarder un film avec elle. Il accepta volontiers.

Ils passèrent la nuit à plaisanter et à jouer, heureusement, que c'était un vendredi donc il se fichait de rester chez elle trop tard. Ils avaient fait une bataille d'oreillers et il découvrit que Marinette était plus agile qu'il ne le pensait. Bientôt, la bataille se transforma en un combat de chatouilles. Chat Noir se trouva vite acculé, Marinette éclata de rire alors que ses doigts continuait encore à le chatouiller. Elle était sans pitié et il rirait tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Il se sentait _en vie._

À la fin de la nuit, il avait même appris à faire des biscuits sans les brûler. La fatigue les gagna et il décidèrent de regarder la télévision. Alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé, Chat Noir pensait à tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. Il avait apprit beaucoup de chose sur la jeune fille assise à côté de lui et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il se sentait tellement à l'aise avec Marinette. Avant il utilisait sa deuxième identité - Chat Noir - pour se sentir libre a utilisé pour se sentir libre. Il était lui même quand il était transformé. Aucun jugement de la part des autres. Mais il se rendit compte que maintenant il cela ne suffisait plus. Il se sentait libre que lorsqu'il il était avec Marinette.

Il sentit un poids sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour voir la jeune fille dormir à poings fermés, la tête appuyée sur lui. Un sourire profond apparu sur ses lèvres. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, la couchant doucement dans son lit. Il réalisa que sa princesse avait dépasser sa Lady.


	6. Chapter 6

_OKAY! I'M BACK BABY! ***se racle la gorge*** Bonjour, bonsoir, etc. D'abord merci à vous pour tout vos reviews, c'est grâce à vous que je suis de nouveau motivée à traduire cette fiction! _ ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 _Merci x1000, vraiment! Et merci à ceux qui m'ont dit les phrases absolument pas françaises haha! Je l'ai ai réécrites donc maintenant plus de problème (majeur en tout cas)! Mais si vous en voyez d'autre n'hésité pas, les reviews sont la pour ça ;-). C'est grâce à elles que je sais si cette fic vous plaît, et me motive donc à la continuer. Et puis ça me fait toujours plaisir._

 _Bref concernant certaines remarques. Oui je sais moi aussi je trouve que parfois il y a certaines incohérences. Mais je ne fais que traduire, je ne vais pas changer quelque chose qui n'est pas à moi et qui risquerait de changer la suite de l'histoire. En plus il faut savoir que l'auteur à commencer à l'écrire bien avant certains épisodes, donc il y a des faits que l'ont ne connaissaient avant, et qui ne sont plus vrai aujourd'hui. Comme par exemple le fait qu'Adrien parle mieux chinois que Marinette XD. Et concernant les photos d'Adrien placarder partout dans la chambre je ne voit pas réellement le problème. Marinette ne connait pas l'identité de Chat Noir, donc elle n'a pas de raisons d'être gênée. En plus, Adrien sait qu'elle admire le travail de son père (Gabriel) et donc de son fils qui porte ces créations ^^._

 _Enfin voilà, je pense que tout est dit. Soyez content que je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui! Je viens à l'instant de le finir, donc désolé d'avance si il reste quelque problème de traduction. Soyez aussi rassurer je vais continuer de la traduire, mais certainement pas à rythme régulier, surtout pas avec tout le travail que j'ai à la fac..._

 _Aller bonne lecture :-D !_

* * *

Adrien Agreste savait qu'il était tombé amoureux de Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Pour un peu cette pensée l'aurait torturé. Il ne savait même plus quel était ses sentiments pour Ladybug après tout ce temps passé auprès de Marinette. Il pensait en savoir la raison : peut-être bien qu'il ne pouvait pas trop s'impliquer avec Ladybug - après tout cette dernière lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas mêler vie personnelle et de super-héros. En plus, il pouvait poser des questions à Marinette et cette dernière ne devrait normalement avoir aucune difficulté à y répondre par rapport à sa Lady. Elle le taquinait, poussait des soupirs exaspérés quand il utilisait ces jeux mots avec chat. Elle lui souriait quand il frappait à sa fenêtre.

Il rit en se souvenant de la façon dont, une fois, elle lui avait tendue une tasse chocolat chaud et que tout à coup elle l'avait empêché de boire parce qu'elle avait eu peur. C'était peut-être toxique pour lui comme il était un chat. Après l'avoir observé amusé, il lui avait dit qu'il avait déjà bu du chocolat en tant que Chat Noir et rien ne s'était passé. Elle lui avait redonné la tasse, mais les rougeurs sur son visage ne lui avait pas échappé.

Après mûre réflexion - avec Plagg qui marmonnait que c'était évident - Adrien avoua qu'il aimait Marinette plus que Ladybug.

Dès qu'il pensait à elle, il commençait à sourire et à rire comme un imbécile. Il se demandait pourquoi ça lui avait pris si longtemps avant de comprendre. Bien sûr, il admirait Marinette avant, notamment quand elle s'était opposée à Chloé, mais aussi pour chapeau melon et le film qu'ils avaient été voir avec Nino et Alya. Dans ces moments là Marinette n'était pas timide, elle était vraiment confiante et courageuse. Mais il ne pouvait pas la voir comme ça très souvent quand il était Adrien.

Si Chat Noir arrive à devenir si proche de Marinette, alors Adrien allait devenir encore plus proche.

Il avait probablement dit ça à voix haute, car Plagg le regardait avec un drôle d'air.

Le lendemain, Nino observa son ami, et remarqua qu'il regardait fréquemment Marinette, et décida de le relever son observation. Adrien rougis et bredouilla quelques mots, tandis que Nino riait. Après quelques autres taquineries, Adrien admis finalement à son meilleur ami, que oui, il aimait sa camarade sino-française aux yeux bleus.

\- Tu es amoureux de Marinette! Hurla presque Nino.

Adrien le fusilla du regard et regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait l'entendu.

\- Tu peux le dire encore plus fort? Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'a entendu! Siffla Adrien.

Nino sourit et mis s'est mains comme un mégaphone.

\- TU ES AMOU- Commença à hurler Nino, mais Adrien couvera précipitamment sa bouche avec ses mains.

Il était complètement rouge, deux élèves passant à côté d'eux les regardait bizarrement. Nino commença à rigoler de nouveau, alors qu'Adrien couvrait son visage avec une de ses main.

Après cette petite scène, Nino lui dit qu'il était juste entrain de la taquiner et qu'il ne dirait rien à propos de son béguin. Adrien était soulagé d'entendre ça maintenant qu'il avait failli mourir de honte face à son meilleur ami, et pourtant un mauvais présentement persistait.

Et il avait raison, mais cette intuition s'était réalisée beaucoup trop tôt.

* * *

Une fois les cours terminés Nino et lui étaient censés aller à la salle d'arcade ensemble. Adrien ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nino invite Alya et Marinette à les accompagner. Les filles bavardaient joyeusement entre elles, tandis qu'il foudroyait Nino de ses yeux verts avant de reporter son regarde vers les filles.

Pourquoi était-il aussi énervé à ce sujet? Eh bien, Nino n'avait pas été très subtil quand il avait demandé si les filles voulaient venir. Il avait dit à quel point Adrien voulait qu'elles (ou principalement Marinette) viennent, faisant tellement rougir Marinette qu'elle ressemblait à une tomate. Mais bien qu'Adrien n'était pas heureux de la façon dont son meilleur ami leur avait proposer de venir, il était aussi excité à l'idée de sortir avec Marinette comme ça.

Étant donné que l'on était mardi, la salle d'arcade était vide. Ils en profitèrent pour faire tous les jeux. Après un certain temps, Alya les entraîna avec enthousiasme vers une machine de danse.

\- Les gars! Nous devons jouer à ce jeu!

Elle monta rapidement sur la machine et regarda Nino.

\- Aller ! Joue avec moi!

Nino secoua la tête :

\- Non merci, je vais aller chercher des boissons.

Alya roula les yeux et qui commença à imiter le poulet, bruitage compris. La réaction fût immédiate, Nino la rejoignit sur la machine et lui lança un regard de défi.

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à danser Adrien et Marinette acclamèrent leurs meilleurs amis respectifs. Mais à la fin, Alya gagna et reçu un câlin de Marinette, tandis que Nino reçu une tape dans le dos. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander sa revanche Alya poussa Marinette vers le jeu.

\- Ok maintenant, à ton tour! Sourit Alya tout en poussant Adrien de l'autre côté du jeu.

\- E-hein ?!

Marinette se tourna rapidement pour la regarder et Alya rigola.

\- Tu es très bonne à ce jeu! Adrien ça ne sera pas pas facile! Dit-elle a Adrien, qui sourit debout sur la plate-forme.

\- Voyons voir si c'est vrai! Il lança un clin d'œil à Marinette. Je voudrais voir moi-même.

Marinette rougit et se tourna vers l'écran de la plate-forme. Ils choisirent une chanson et le jeu commença. Tout comme Marinette et Adrien l'avait fait avant, Nino et Alya acclamèrent leur favori. Marinette avait de bons réflexes et semblait plus confiante. Adrien la suivait de près avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

La Marinette maladroite et timide, était encore meilleurs que ce qu'Alya lui avait dit. Alors que Marinette n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de gagner sur une piste de danse, elle menait le jeu. Adrien se mit à rire en essayant de garder le rythme. À la fin c'est lui qui gagna, mais seulement de peu. Il lui sourit. Sourire qu'elle lui redit, créant des papillons dans l'estomac et agrandissant le sourire du jeune garçon.

Nino défia Alya à un jeu et ils disparurent tous les deux de la vue d'Adrien et de Marinette. Adrien était sûr Nino l'a fait exprès, mais ne se plaignait pas. Il sourit à Marinette et lui offrit sa main. Elle le regarda surpris, le blond rougit en frottant sa nuque d'un air penaud.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, pas mal de gens viennent d'arriver. Bredouilla-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en prenant sa main dans la sienne avec un sourire. Son cœur battait merveilleusement vite, elle n'était plus aussi timide maintenant et il adorait ça.

Il était sur le point de lui demander à quoi elle voulait jouer ensuite quand il remarqua qu'elle regardait ailleurs. Il l'a trouva entrain d'observer une peluche de chat noir au jeu du grappin et rougit un peu à la pensée qu'elle pensait peut-être à lui en Chat Noir. Après avoir fait une note mentale sur l'argent qu'il lui restait, il l'a tira par la main et lui fit signe de le suivre rapidement.

\- A-Adrien? Où allons-nous? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la traînait derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour la regarder avec un sourire.

\- Je vais t'avoir cette animal en peluche !

* * *

Après quelque essaies Adrien se dirigea vers Marinette qui s'était assise sur un banc. Il mis la peluche en face de son visage.

Miaou.

Marinette le regarda surpris un instant, comme si elle venait de remarquer quelque chose. Mais commença vite à rigoler. Il plaça le chat dans ses mains et s'assis à côté d'elle en riant.

\- Merci... Dit-elle en regardant la peluche avec un sourire adorable. Avant de couvrir son visage avec ses mains pour cacher ses rougeurs. Adrien fixa le sol en souriant doucement.

\- Je suis ravi que ça te plaise.

* * *

Après un moment, il se fit tard et ils durent se résoudre à rentrer chez eux. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se dire au revoir, un cri se fit entendre. Adrien se raidit immédiatement.

 _Non non non! Pas maintenant, pas ici!_

\- ALORS vous pensez que votre fils peut BATTRE LE MIEN ?!

Une femme dans un maillot portant le numéro 10, était debout dans un tas de ballons de football et lançant des coups de pied à pleine vitesse. Assommant quiconque entrant en contact avec l'un d'eux.

Il maudit sa mauvaise chance!


	7. Chapter 7

La Footballeuse lançait des ballons à toutes les personnes croisant son chemin. Et après quelque instant les personnes assommées par les boulets de canons, commencèrent à devenir des enfants de 10 ans.

Adrien prit la main de Marinette et se précipita pour guider ses amis dans un endroit sûr, non sans une certaine difficulté. Surtout à cause de Alya qui insistait pour rester car Ladybug et Chat Noir allait bientôt arriver et elle voulait filmer. Adrien et Marinette durent s'y pendre à 2 pour la trainer dehors. Ils coururent à l'intérieur d'un hôtel situé en face de la salle d'arcane, tout en esquivant les ballons de football. Une fois à l'abris ils bloquèrent la porte de l'intérieur.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Marinette commença à paniquer.

\- Je ne retrouve pas mon sac ! Je crois que je l'ai laissé dans la salle d'arcade ! S'écria Marinette.

\- Tout va bien Marinette. Ladybug et Chat Noir seront bientôt là. Je suis sûr que tu retrouveras ton sac après. Lui rassura Nino en posant la main sur son épaule.

Adrien remarqua que Marinette semblait très nerveuse, mais rejeta cette pensée dans un coin de son esprit et essaya de trouver une excuse pour sortir de là pour se transformer.

 _Le sac !_

\- Je vais aller le chercher ! Dit Adrien en se dirigeant précipitamment sur la porte.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas ! je vais y aller moi m-. Commença Marinette, avant d'être interrompu par Adrien.

\- Non ! _Je_ vais y aller. Tu reste _ici_ avec Alya et Nino, ok ? Répondit-il en insistant sur le « _ici »_. Je reviens vite.

Adrien disparu derrière les portes sans entendre les plaintes de ses amis. Il jeta un œil derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne le suive, et il se précipita vers la salle d'arcade. En faisant attention à ne pas attirer l'attention de l'akuma. Une fois en sécurité, Plagg sorti de sa veste.

\- On va devoir être rapide ! Plagg, transforme-moi !

Plagg entra à l'intérieur de l'anneau et Adrien se transforma.

\- Madame, je suis désolé de vous informer que je ne connais aucun baby-sitter, au monde, qui prendrait soin d'autant d'enfants à la fois.

L'akumatisé se tourna vers lui.

\- Je n'aime pas que les enfants jouent avec les chats. Ce n'est pas hygiénique ! Cria la footballeuse en essayant de l'assommer. Mais grâce à son agilité, il esquiva toutes les attaques.

\- Oh aller _,_ peut-être que vous devriez vous reposer pendant un moment _._ Ma Lady n'est même pas arri-

Chat Noir n'eu pas le temps de terminé sa phrase. Là. Debout à quelques mètres de lui, Marinette essayait de marché vers la salle d'arcade, en évitant les enfants. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, tout en esquivant les attaques avec son bâton.

 _Qu'est_ - _ce qu'elle fait ici ?!_ _Je lui ai dit de rester_ en _sécurité, où sont Nino et Alya ?!_

La footballeuse remarqua Marinette du coin de l'œil. Concentrant toute son attention vers la jeune fille. Chat Noir se dirigea paniqué vers Marinette.

\- Princesse, attention !

Heureusement, il arriva à elle avant qu'elle ne soit frappée, et l'entraîna rapidement à l'intérieur de salle d'arcade.

Elle soupira de soulagement, mais quand elle se tourna vers lui, il avait un air renfrogné sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?!

Il oublia complètement d'ajouter un jeu de mot à sa phrase. Elle avait quitté le bâtiment après qu'il lui a dit de ne pas le faire, seulement pour aller chercher son sac ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans de si important, au point de ne pas attendre ? Il lui avait dit de rester en sécurité. Et venir ici, seule, avec un akuma enragé, n'était pas son idée de la _sécurité_. Et il se rappela de la nuit où il l'avait raccompagné quand elle était sortie toute seule. Marinette tressaillit un peu au son ton de sa voix.

\- Eh bien, je voulais venir pour mon sac…

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta.

\- Et pour m'assurer que mon ami allait bien. Il est venu le chercher pour moi, mais il n'est toujours pas revenu.

Alors elle était inquiète pour lui ? Il arrêta le cheminement ses pensées, qui commençaient de plus en plus a dévié vers : « Marinette est trop mignonne », et se reconcentra sur le problème présent.

Il devait trouver un endroit sûr, et battre l'akuma. Mais sans Ladybug ça serait difficile. Il soupira et traîna son regard dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de Marinette et la prit dans ses bras la soulevant comme une mariée. En glapissant elle plaça rapidement ses mains autour du cou de Chat Noir pour éviter de tomber. Se dernier sourit.

\- On retrouvera ton ami plus tard. Pour l'instant, il y a un akuma à battre. Dit-il en courant vers les escaliers menant vers le toit.

Marinette regarda quelque chose devant elle :

\- Attend ! Mon sac est-

\- On n'a pas le temps, princesse ! Elle va nous trouver bien- Chat Noir fut interrompue par une balle de football qui frappa le mur juste à côté de sa tête.

\- Tu ne veux pas jouer chaton ?! Je suis sûr que mon petit garçon serait content d'avoir un nouveau partenaire ! Cria la fottballeuse à travers la fenêtre. Il retourna sur ses talons, pour aller à directement à l'entrée. Oh ! et votre amie peut venir aussi !

Sur ces mots, encore plus de balles se dirigèrent sur eux. Chat essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les balles, tout en priant pour que sa partenaire soit déjà là. Mais bien sûr avec sa mal chance, il n'arrêta pas à temps l'un des ballons qui frappa Marinette à la tête. Elle tombe immédiatement inconsciente.

\- Marinette ! Cria-t-il, mais aucune réponse. Il la laissa sur un banc et se tourna vers la footballeuse. Elle essaya de lui balancer un coup de pied, mais il arrêta sa jambe avec son bâton.

\- Alors là _,_ je ne pense pas que faire du mal à ma princesse était une bonne idée.

Avertit Chat Noir avec un sourire. L'akuma continua à lancer des ballons de football. Ballons qu'il envoya balader en se servant de son bâton comme batte de baseball.

\- Ce n'est pas du jeu, chaton. Grogna l'akuma en faisant apparaitre une plus grande balle qui apparu devant lui, prête à le frapper.

 _Où était Ladybug ?!_

Un caillou frappa la tête de la footballeuse. L'akuma se retourna pour regarder ce qui l'avait frappé, et les yeux de Chat Noir s'écarquillèrent à la vu d'une petite fille avec des couettes noires devant lui, avec pleins de cailloux dans son bras gauche, et son celui de droite prêt à jeter un autre.

\- Ne touchez pas à mon chat ! Cria la petite fille d'un ton supérieur comme si elle avait l'habitude de le faire, et fixa l'akuma.

Petite, chétive et mignonne. Marinette se tenait courageusement face à l'akuma, en essayant de le défendre comme pouvait le faire un enfant de dix ans.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ça me touche beaucoup! Désolé de poster les chapitres avec autant d'écart, mais sachez que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. J'ai beaucoup de problèmes personnels et peu de temps de libre en ce moment donc je ne sais absolument quand sortira le chapitre 9 mais je vous le dit : _Je n'abandonne pas une fic!_ Alors merci d'être patient ;-)**

 **Quant à la review de Traducteur pour traduire cette fic en russe, cela ne dépend pas de moi il faut demander à l'auteur originale. J'ai mis son nom dans le premier chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chat Noir regarda la petite fille en face de lui avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais s'il ne voulait être transformé en un enfant de 10 ans comme Marinette, il devait devait courir pour sa vie.

Sa cher, douce, précieuse et _petite_ Marinette essayait de le protéger en balançant furieusement ses cailloux à l'akuma. Elle était si adorable qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire lui-même.

 _Ah oui, elle n'est pas en sécurité!_

Retrouvant rapidement son esprit, il donna un coup de pied à l'akuma, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, alors qu'elle était distraite et concentré sur Marinette, qui semblait prêt à jeter un autre caillou. Il la prit dans ses bras et sauta le plus loin possible. Tandis que la footballeuse était occupée. Marinette laissa tomber ses cailloux pour placer ses bras autour du cou de Chat Noir pour ne pas tomber.

\- Chaton! Elle va sortir! Cria la petit Marinette pour attirer son attention, alors qu'ils se mettaient à une distance raisonnable de l'akuma. Cette femme va attaquée tout le monde!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Princesse. Je ne vais pas la laisser sortir, mais toi tu restes sagement ici. Il s'arrêta sur un toit, quand une pensée traversa son esprit.

 _Je ne peux pas la laisser ici! Elle a dix ans! Je ... Je ne peux pas la laisser seule!_

Où étaient Alya et Nino?! Ils étaient restés dans le bâtiment? Pour l'instant, c'était son meilleur choix et il a dû se dépêcher. Quand il est arriva devant l'hôtel, il se précipita à l'intérieur et fut soulagé de les voir avec leurs téléphones à la main. Ils essayaient probablement de l'appeler lui ou Marinette.

\- Est-ce que par hasard vous êtes à la recherche de cette beauté? Sa bouche commença a esquisser un sourire, quand il remarqua que Marinette rougissait en faisant la moue. Il la déposa sur le sol quand Alya et Nino se précipitèrent vers eux.

\- Marinette! Tu as été touché! Mais, où est Adrien? Il a aussi été transformer en enfant? Tu l'as trouvé?

Le flux de question surpris Marinette qui avait l'air vraiment perdue. Après leur avoir donnée de courte explication, Chat Noir parti. Marinette semblait vraiment à l'aise avec Alya de toute façon. Il se précipita dehors pour retrouver l'akuma et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Ladybug et il s'inquiétait réellement pour sa partenaire. Elle n'était _jamais_ en retard!

Quelque chose lui était-il arrivé? Avait-elle été aussi transformé en enfant?

\- Vous ne prévoyez pas de laisser tomber le jeu, n'est-ce pas? Gronda l'akuma derrière le dos du super héros. Il se retourna, bâton en main.

\- Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée, mais je ne pense pas que vous devriez aller en finale.

La bataille continua. Chat Noir était sûr que l'akuma se trouvait dans le bracelet qu'elle portait. Il trouva une ouverture et réussit à dérober le bracelet. L'akuma était libre et le méchant hors d'état de nuire.

Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Ladybug n'était pas là et elle ne répondait pas à ses appels.

Il décida pour l'instant de prendre soin de l'akuma jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Ladybug. Il trouva un bocal avec un couvercle et emprisonna le papillon noir dedans. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre jusqu'à ce que Ladybug apparaisse et purifie l'akuma. Maintenant le problème était ...

Tous ces enfants provoquant un véritable chaos dans la rue.

oOo

Les policiers une fois arrivés, commencèrent à appeler les familles, les amis etc. des gens ayant été touchés afin d'être pris en charge. Ils emmenèrent aussi la footballeuse, il n'y aurait pas de problème jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent purifier le papillon.

La transformation se termina quand il rentra de nouveau dans salle d'arcade et Plagg n'arrêta pas de le harceler sur le fait qu'il soit fatigué. Adrien lui dit de se cacher et de se taire quand il trouva le sac de Marinette. Il le prit et couru vers le bâtiment où ses amis étaient encore cachés. Les portes n'étaient plus bloquées et il les trouva entrain de parler accroupie avec Marinette, elle était tellement petite maintenant. Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui une fois qu'ils eurent remarqué sa présence.

\- Adrien! Est-ce que ça va? Mec pourquoi tu n'es pas transformé en un gosse de 10 ans? Demanda Nino en marchant vers lui et en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

Adrien haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis resté coincé quelque part et je ne pouvait pas sortir. Heureusement que je n'est pas été touché!

Il se tourna alors vers Marinette et Alya en feignant la surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé? Vous n'étiez pas assez en sécurité ici?

Marinette le regardait innocemment et Alya secoua la tête.

\- Marinette était inquiet pour toi alors elle est allée à ta recherche, elle n'a pas été assez fait attention et a été touché. Comme on n'arrivait pas à vous contacter, on a failli sortir quand Chat Noir est sorti de nulle part avec elle dans les bras. Il est parti en nous avertissant de ne pas sortir et d'attendre. Il était sûr que tu allais bien, mais je pensais vraiment que tu serais redevenu un enfant. Dit Alya en la main de Marinette, Adrien se rapprocha et s'accroupie devant elle.

\- Je te remercie Marinette, mais je t'avais dit de resté en sécurité.

La petite fille cligna des yeux, mais sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas! Mon chevalier m'a sauvé! Et je sais me débrouillée, je suis vraiment forte! Dit-elle avec animation en exhibant les muscles de ces bras.

Les adolescents la regardaient avec amusement. Elle était si adorable!

\- Je suis sûr que tu l'es! Lui dit-il dans un sourire rayonnant, agrandissant le sourire de la fillette. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de chevalier?

\- C'est parce que Chat Noir en est un, et parce que je suis une princesse. Dit-elle avec un air béat sur le visage.

Elle qui normalement aurait roulé des yeux au surnom, mais Marinette avait l'esprit d'un enfant de dix ans maintenant et elle avait son propre chevalier servant. Adrien lui donna le sac et Alya le chat noir en peluche que Marinette lui avait confié un plus tôt. Marinette attirait toute l'attention des adolescents sur elle. Elle était pétillant et mignonne. Adrien n'avait qu'une envie : la gâter.

Alya proposa de prendre Marinette chez elle, après avoir expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé à ses parents. Ils ont dit au revoir et tout le monde ont leur propre Adrien n'arrêta pas d'être inquiet pour Marinette pour autant. Certes elle était attachante, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Il parti patrouiller pour essayer de trouver Ladybug cette nuit là. Sans succès. Il était vraiment de plus en plus inquiet. Où pouvait-elle être? Il espérait vraiment, _vraiment,_ que sa Lady allait bien.

Cette nuit-Adrien n'arriva pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici le chapitre 9! Halellujah les Dieux mon entendu et mon envoyer un ange. Un ange sous le nom de** **Mystiphya.** **C'est elle la traductrice de ce chapitre alors soyez-lui reconnaissant(e)s XD. Érigé même un autel pour la vénérer!**

 **Alors bien évidemment c'est n'est pas le même style écriture, mais cela ne change rien! Mystiphya a fait du superbe travail, sa traduction est parfaite :D**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

TRADUCTION CHAPITRE 9

Adrien était terriblement fatigué, à 2h du matin il a renoncé au sommeil et à commencer à jouer aux jeux vidéos, bien qu'il soit très absorbé à faire sortir Link du temple de l'eau il a, d'une façon ou d'une autre, réussi à remarquer la lumière suintant par la fenêtre et y à lancé un regard furieux, était-ce le soleil ?

Il grogna et regarda sa montre, il était déjà 7 heure, 7 heure du matin bordel, comment a-t-il réussi à ne pas s'endormir sur place ?

Eh bien, il regrettait, il regrettait tellement, et le fait que l'on soit samedi n'as rien fait pour arranger cela, il avait une séance photo à 11h, ensuite il avait un cours d'escrime un peu plus tard et-

 _Marinette_

De frustration, il passa rageusement sa main dans ses cheveux, Marinette était une petite fille ! Et il n'avait pas trouvé Ladybug la nuit dernière, qu'allait-il faire ?!

Il ne pouvait pas purifié l'akuma, il restait bien sur son bureau un bocal mais à moins que Ladybug ne l'ait purifié et ait utilisé son Lucky Charm les dégâts en ville resteront tels quels, tous ceux qui ont été touchés resteront des enfants et la personne akumatisée sera toujours un problème.

Ou était Ladybug ? Il n'y avait jamais eu un moment où elle ne soit pas là, quelque chose lui était probablement arrivé ! Il couvrit son visage avec ses mains, peut-être avait-elle était touchée ? Peut-être que la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas montrée était parce qu'elle aussi était un enfant et qu'elle n'avait plus ses souvenirs, il esperait que ce soit ça et qu'elle aille bien.

Il se sentait si coupable, il aurait au moins pu mieux protéger Marinette, s'il l'avait mise en sécurité elle serait normale à l'heure actuelle ! Argh il était si stupide.

Il se leva et regarda avec lassitude Plagg qui dormait, eh bien, il n'allait pas dormir longtemps, il pourrait tout aussi bien commencer à faire quelque chose.

« Plagg » Il murmura en essayant de le réveiller, le petit kwami à marmonné quelque chose, les yeux toujours fermés. « Plagg allons, je dois voir quelque chose »

Plagg ouvrit un œil en grommelant « Elle va bien, va dormir. » d'une voix pâteuse, il bailla en se tournant de l'autre côté, il savait déjà ce qu'Adrien voulait « Elle est sûrement en train de dor- » il bailla bruyamment « -mir, de tout façon il est bien trop tôt... » Il s'assoupit de nouveau et Adrien poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Un camembert, le meilleur que tu puisse trouver, je t'en apporterais beaucoup » Le garçon le dit et sourit triomphalement en voyant les oreilles de son kwami frétiller doucement.

« Il à intérêt de l'être » Le kwami grommela en se levant et sourit.

« Plagg, transforme moi ! »

oOo

Chat noir a volé jusqu'à ce qu'il place le pied sur le dessus de la boulangerie, normalement il aurait juste à frapper et Marinette ouvrirait la porte de la terrasse pour lui, mais maintenant elle agissait comme une enfant, probablement trop petite pour atteindre son lit et aussi probablement endormie.

Il soupira car il l'avait encore fait, il aurait du penser à quelque chose de mieux mais il voulait vraiment voir si elle allait bien.

Après avoir fait les cents pas quelques instants, il s'est finalement décidé à regarder à l'intérieur par la fenêtre à côté de son escalier, il descendit et regarda à travers celle-ci. Il y avait une différence entre ce qu'il voyait et la dernière fois où il était venu, la fois d'avant la chaise de Marinette n'était pas en plein milieu du chemin en dessous d'une étagère, sans doute pour l'atteindre, et le mannequin blanc qu'elle utilisait pour ses créations était colorié au feutre rose clair, il espérait vraiment que c'était des feutres lavables à l'eau.

Tout le reste semblait pareil, comme il le pensait Marinette était une enfant organisé, il n'y avait que peu de chose de dérangée, sans compter le mannequin bien sûr, il était sûr qu'elle serait folle en voyant ça lorsqu'elle redeviendrait elle même.

Il essaya de regarder vers son lit mais ne vit rien, il ne semblait pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans la chambre, il à donc doucement ouvert la fenêtre avec une de ses griffes, après s'être glissé à l'intérieur il referma délicatement la fenêtre pour ne pas que l'air froid de l'hiver ne rentre. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était bien que sa princesse tombe malade.

Il monta légèrement sur l'escalier juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne et il ne trouva que son lit défait, il redescendit et se gratta la tête, il était pourtant tôt non ? Mais là encore, Marinette était une enfant et le peu qu'il savait sur les enfants de cet âge, était qu'ils se levaient tôt car ils étaient pleins d'énergie, il n'en n'était pas sûr, mais ça semblait être le cas.

Il s'avança vers la trappe et se mit à genoux devant pour entendre, il eut un petit rire amusé en entendant Marinette heureuse de jouer à Super Smash Bros et un rire grave qui appartenait à son père qui devait jouer avec elle.

Ainsi oui, Marinette était déjà réveillée et son père sûrement déjà levé aussi car il devait ouvrir la boulangerie, il se détendit un peu et s'assit par terre, bien qu'elle semblait aller parfaitement bien, il voulait de toute façon la voir et décida d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne dans sa chambre. Il se leva, remis la chaise à sa place, en face de son bureau et remis quelques livres sur l'étagère.

Il pourrait peut-être essayer de nettoyer le mannequin.

oOo

Ok, elle n'avait pas utilisé de feutre lavable à l'eau.

Il avait fait des allers-retours depuis l'évier pour tenter de se débarrasser de la couleur mais il ne voulait pas l'endommager et il ne pouvait pas en faire plus. Il soupira en laissant le chiffon qu'il avait utilisé sur le lavabo. Il trébucha et tomba sur le mannequin, il vit alors la marque de ce dernier, il en avait déjà vu comme celui-ci avant, il savait où les obtenir, une idée apparût dans ses pensées et il sourit, si Marinette voyait le mannequin dans cet état elle serait sûrement triste, mais il éviterait cela. Il se dé-transforma dans un coin ou on ne pouvait le voir et sortit son téléphone portable, la photo de Nathalie apparut sur l'écran.

« Adrien ? Vous n'êtes pas dans votre chambre » Son ton était confus mais cela ne le dérouta pas.

« Non, je suis sorti plus tôt car je voulais acheter quelque chose et que je ne pouvais pas le faire après la séance photo, je suis déjà habillé pour de toute façon. » Il ajouta pour la rassurer. « Quoi qu'il en soit pouvez-vous passez une commande pour moi ? »

oOo

Il était 9h30 quand la trappe s'ouvrit, en entendant des petits bruits de pas Chat Noir fut rassuré et ne se cacha donc pas, il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la peluche de chat noir qu'il avait attrapé pour elle dans une machine à pince, la propriétaire apparut devant lui, la petite fille à formé un « o » avec sa bouche et lui a fait un sourire lumineux.

« Kitty ! » à-t-elle crié, il paniqua et bougea les bras dans tout les sens pour lui dire d'être plus discrète.

«Qu'est ce que c'était Marinette? » Sa mère le demanda d'en bas et Marinette couvrit sa bouche avec ses deux mains.

« Ah, je parlais à ma peluche ! » Elle dit cela gaiement et sa mère lui sourit d'en bas avant de retourner à la cuisine.

Lorsque Marinette ferma la trappe il poussa un soupir de soulagement puis se tourna vers elle quand elle eut un petit rire.

« Donc une peluche hein ? » Il prit la peluche dans ses mains. « Eh bien vous avez bon goût princesse » dit-il innocemment comme s'il ne savait pas comment elle l'avait eu.

« Mon ami me l'a donnée ! » Elle remis la peluche droite jugeant qu'il ne la tenait pas d'une manière appropriée « En fait, il l'a gagné pour moi parce qu'il est vraiment cool » Après avoir finit sa phrase elle lui tira légèrement la langue, laissant entendre qu'il n'était pas aussi cool que son ami et attendant une remarque.

Il avait en réalité des papillons dans le ventre et il sourit. « Oh vraiment ? » Il se leva et plaça ses poings sur ses hanches « Plus cool qu'un super-héros ? »

À son grand étonnement Marinette acquiesça fièrement, « Beaucoup plus cool ! » Ses paroles n'ont fait que l'étourdir, elle pensait donc en réalité qu'Adrien était cool et cela augmenta légèrement son égo, « Il est modèle alors il est aussi plus beau ! ». Ok, maintenant il rougissait.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Il bluffa pour connaître les impressions de la jeune fille et elle le suivi en pensant qu'elle avait la main.

À un certain moment elle s'arrêta pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle avait trop parlé et flatté Adrien et Chat Noir pourrait se sentir mal, elle ne voulait pas ça, elle avait dit tout cela juste pour l'embêter un peu, « Mais bon tu es aussi impressionnant depuis que tu es un chevalier » Elle déclara ça en embrassant sa peluche avec un sourire. « Un chevalier idiot, mais incroyable ! » Elle lui sourit.

Son cœur s'accéléra à la vue de cette adorable enfant, et probablement plus parce que c'était Marinette, qui le complimentait, non pas seulement une de facettes mais bien ses deux facettes, tout ce qu'il voulait était de faire rire la petite fille et de la déguiser en princesse pour qu'elle n'oublie pas une fois de l'appeler son chevalier.

Il resta jusqu'au moment de partir pour la séance photo, sa performance ce jour-là était parfaite, le photographe était très excité et avait en réalité terminé plus tôt que prévu parce que le sourire d'Adrien était lumineux.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Voici le chapitre 10 traduit par Mystiphya ( _tu as vu j'ai bien écrit ton pseudo du premier coup cette fois XD_ ).**

 **Aller bonne lecture ;-)**

* * *

Quand la Footballeuse était partie, le sac de Marinette se trouvait toujours à la salle d'arcade, Tikki avait essayé de revenir à elle, c'était difficile et elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi. Une fois que les choses s'était calmées le sac de Marinette n'avait pas été trouvé, ainsi Tikki s'était retrouvée à essayé d'arriver à la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng sans être vue.

Ça aurait dû être facile, elle était si petite, elle pouvait se cacher n'importe où. Mais ça ne l'était pas.

Si nous avons dit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi alors elle à probablement été attrapée par un petit enfant, amenée dans un foyer qu'elle ne connaissait pas et traitée comme une fée. Ou alors elle à probablement été attrapée par un scientifique qui deviendrait célèbre avec la capture de ce surprenant spécimen. Ou le Papillon l'as probablement prise et...

Ou peut-être que notre petite kwami tachetée avait simplement eut quelques problèmes avant d'y arriver, mais finalement elle entra dans la chambre de Marinette.

Quand elle arriva la petite kwami fût accueillie par la vue d'une belle petite fille jouant avec une poupée Chat Noir, elle miaulait de temps en temps pour imiter le héros habillé en cuir qui était son partenaire.

L'enfant leva les yeux et eut un grand sourire en voyant le kwami rouge. "Tikki !" Elle le déclara avec une voix forte et un grand sourire, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car notre chère et douce Marinette s'était finalement rappelée que son audacieux petit compagnon n'avait pas été avec elle depuis l'attaque de l'akuma, elle l'avait perdue. L'expression de joie sur le visage de Marinette commença à s'effacer pour laisser paraître une profonde tristesse et ses yeux brillants ont commencé à se remplir de larmes, elle hoquetait, elle se sentait coupable. Elle laissa tomber sa poupée et courut vers la kwami "Tikki!".

Tikki sourit à Marinette même si celle-ci la serrait avec peut-être un peu trop de force et elle tenta de la faire taire pour que ses parents ne l'entendent pas. "Tout vas bien Marinette, je vais bien". Elle sourit en essayant de rassurer l'enfant qui la regarda avant de renifler, empêchant ses larmes de couler.

oOo

Quand Adrien fut enfin libre il voulut à nouveau se changer en Chat Noir, Plagg se plaint tout le long du chemin car il se transformait beaucoup plus depuis qu'il rendait visite à Marinette. Les toits de Paris ne montrait aucun signe d'une super-héroïne avec un costume à pois et il commençait à devenir paranoïaque.

Et si le Papillon l'avait eue ? Et si elle avait eut un accident, qu'elle était terriblement blessée et à l'hôpital ? Que faire si le Papillon lui avait pris son Miraculous et sa kwami ? Et si elle été tombée gravement malade et qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois à vivre ?

" _Tu es complètement fou_ " Plagg lui dit cela mentalement et avait tout à fait raison, Adrien était perdu, il savait qu'il avait probablement un peu exagéré, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider, Ladybug était toujours apparue à un moment ou à un autre et pourtant il ne l'avait pas vue depuis tout ce temps.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il regarda plus attentivement, là, près de la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng , il reconnu la fibre synthétique rouge à pois noir se rapprochant et il lui sauta presque à la figure.

Il sentit le soulagement le gagner à mesure qu'il approchait, et, tellement soulagé du fait qu'elle n'était pas à l'hôpital et que ses jours n'étaient pas comptés, il ne vit pas à quel point elle était petite jusqu'à ce qu'il l'enlace étroitement. Quand il le réalisa, il regarda la jeune fille qui l'observait avec ses grands yeux bleus, et sa première réaction fut de placer ses mains sur ses joues pour les écraser gentiment. La petite Ladybug essaya de mettre son visage loin de ses mains, mais elle n'y arrivait pas et cela le rendait tellement heureux.

« Ow Buginette, tu es si mignonne ! » Il dit cela avec le sourire du chat de Cheshire alors qu'elle tentait de fuir, après quelques instants son regard se fit sérieux et il la tint à bout de bras. « Où étais-tu ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Est-ce que tu savais à quel point j'étais inquiet ? » Il fronçait les sourcils, il ne pouvait pas se fâcher mais il voulait lui montrer à quel point il avait été inquiet, car il l'avait sérieusement été.

La petite Ladybug le regarda avec une moue triste. « Désolée... » dit-elle et il se sentit fondre, elle était si mignonne, il se sentit même coupable pour l'amour de dieu ! Les petites filles seraient ce qui le tuerait. « Mon kwami et moi avons été séparées l'autre jour et je ne pouvais pas me transformer donc j'ai été changée en enfant ».

Il regarda la petite fille et lui sourit doucement. « Je suis content que tu aille bien. » Il le dit avec douceur et la reposa avant de lui tendre la main. « Veux tu revenir à la normale maintenant ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit en hochant la tête, elle pris ensuite sa main et ils partirent chercher la Footballeuse.

oOo

« Miraculous Ladybug ! » Enfin, la ville était revenue à la normale, de même pour la Footballeuse. Ladybug avait été miraculeusement guérie et souriait maintenant avec sa taille normale, elle frappa son poing contre celui de Chat Noir et il se retourna vers elle en souriant.

« Bien joué ma Lady » Elle sourit, puis son Miraculous commença à bipper et il la regarda. « Ce n'est pas fini, nous devrons parler de cela plus tard, tu m'as mis dans une situation difficile tu sais ? » Il leva un sourcil et elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« On verra ça plus tard Chaton, tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez toi aussi ? » Elle dit ceci en faisant tournoyer son yo-yo prête à partir quand il dit.

« En fait, j'ai une autre amie qui était changée en une petite fille de 10 ans, et je voudrais aller la surprendre. » Il ne pensait pas que c'était important mais Ladybug arrêta son yo-yo, elle partait habituellement le plus tôt possible mais elle semblait savoir quelque chose, il rejeta cette idée et continua de penser que ce n'était pas important qu'il lui en parle.

« Tu sais cette fille Marinette ? Celle qui nous avait aidé avec Le Dessinateur ? Elle est designer, elle est très douée, mais elle est actuellement une enfant désordonnée » Il dit cela avec un tendre sourire, elle le remarqua et rougit un peu avant que ses boucles d'oreilles ne se remettent de nouveau à bipper.

« Eh bien bonne chance alors Chaton, je te verrais plus tard ! » Elle le dit en jetant son yo-yo vers un autre bâtiment et disparut avant que son Miraculous ne la dé-transforme. « Peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le crois » pensa-t-elle. Elle sourit tout le long du chemin tandis qu'elle tentait d'arriver chez elle avant qu'il n'y sois.

Quand elle se dé-transforma elle était sur son lit, de retour dans sa chambre, elle descendit chercher quelques biscuit pour Tikki et les posa sur son bureau pour elle. « Tu es devenue très douce avec Chat Noir » dit la petite kwami, Marinette la regarda, la confusion se lisant sur son visage.

« Non je ne le suis pas » Elle leva les yeux, assise sur sa chaise, et regarda sa chambre en désordre en soupirant. Tikki rigola.

« Si tu l'es ! Quand Chat Noir à commencé à venir te voir en tant que Marinette tu étais inquiète et maintenant tu le laisse venir comme si de rien n'était » La petite kwami regarda les murs. « Tu ne lui as quand même pas laisser voir les photos d'Adrien cependant, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tes parents penserait en sachant que tu traîne souvent avec Chat Noir dans ta chambre » .

« Ce serait terrible Tikki ! » Marinette dit cela rapidement et se leva pour nettoyer le désordre dans sa chambre, c'était surtout pour se donner une contenance et cacher la rougeur qui se répandait sur son visage.

Tikki rit. « Imagine, Chat Noir, lui qui vient si souvent et un jour tu n'es pas là et il te laisse un mot ' _Tes parents et moi allons dîner veux-tu nous accompagner ?_ ' » Tikki rit de plus belle et Marinette l'accompagna en rigolant à son tour.

La première fois que Chat Noir lui avait rendu visite, il avait marché sur sa terrasse et frappé à son balcon, elle avait couru pour cacher les photos d'Adrien, parce que s'il les avait vu, il n'aurait jamais cesser de la taquiner. Puis il avait commencé à venir de plus en plus et elle s'était doucement habituée, rapidement elle n'avait plus eu peur qu'il découvre son identité, qu'il la regarde dans les yeux en disant « Eh ! Tu es Ladybug ! » parce que quand ils étaient assis dans sa chambre, à manger des biscuits et à boire du chocolat chaud, ou quand ils étaient sur son toit la nuit, ils étaient juste eux, Chat Noir et Marinette, et personne d'autre.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et entendit un bruit en provenance du toit, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon pour y découvrir Chat Noir, qui tenait un mannequin blanc en lui souriant doucement. Son sourire lui coupa le souffle car ce n'était pas un sourire banal ou un de ceux qu'il donnait à Ladybug, c'était un des sourires qu'il lui réservait à elle, à Marinette, et elle ne savait même pas s'il s'en rendait compte. Il avait l'air si sincère, la courbe douce des ses lèvres se relevant de plus en plus sans qu'il ne le remarque dès qu'elle était apparue.


	11. Chapter 11

Il était assis à sa place habituelle dans la chambre de Marinette avec une tasse familière remplie de chocolat chaud, Marinette lui avait toujours donnée cette tasse, et il aimait secrètement le message inscrit dessus 'Ceci est ma tasse de thé'. Et, bien qu'il n'y buvait pas de thé le message le faisait se sentir à l'aise, comme si elle lui appartenait, de plus la tasse de Marinette avait le même message mais sur le côté opposé. Elle était assise à côté de lui sur un autre oreiller, encore en train de jeter de furtifs coups d'œils sur le mannequin qu'il lui avait donné, il avait insisté pour qu'elle le garde même quand elle lui avait dit ne pas en avoir besoin. En effet le Miraculous de Ladybug avait retiré les traces de feutre roses sur l'ancien, mais il avait tenu à ce qu'elle le garde, avec deux mannequins elle pourrait mieux s'organiser, ça avait été son argument.

"Tu sais, j'aime vraiment ton petit chat en peluche" Il indiqua celui qu'il avait gagné pour elle à la salle d'arcade, même si elle ne le savait pas. "Non seulement il est Miaou-gnifique et il me rappelle la douche de compliments que tu m'as faite hier."

Il sourit malicieusement et elle lui lança un regard, ce regard qui montre qu'il dit quelque chose de stupide, et elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de porter son regard derrière lui, mais cette fois c'est un regard confus et elle réalise lentement, tandis que l'embarras s'affiche sur son visage, il lui fait un large sourire et elle rougit furieusement. "Parce que bien sûr, aucun modèle ne peut être meilleur que Chat Noir, ai-je raison Princesse ? Après tout je suis ton chevalier."

Elle rougit de plus belle et regarda le sol en murmurant "J'ai aussi dit que tu était stupide...". Il rit, heureux, il ne la laissa pas bien sûr avec cette gêne, il se mordit légèrement la lèvre et se mis debout pour prendre la peluche de ses mains, il se retourna pour la regarder.

"Miaou" Il fit un geste avec les pattes moelleuses de la peluche et elle rigole en secouant la tête.

"Vraiment stupide" dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire "Mais bon, je t'aime comme ça" Elle haussa les épaules et même s'il savait que ça ne voulait rien dire il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer.

Il regarda vers l'extérieur, il n'était pas resté longtemps mais il avait encore d'autres choses à faire, ses oreilles noires s'inclinèrent légèrement et il la regarda de nouveau.

"Il semble qu'il soit temps pour moi de partir Princesse" Il sourit et se dirigea vers elle, il pris sa main et la porte à ses lèvres, elle retint son souffle l'espace d'une seconde mais elle ne tenta pas de l'arrêter, il regarda derrière elle, jouant inconsciemment avec le bout de ses doigt en souriant "Je te verrais plus tard"

Elle essaya de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues et lui sourit. "Ne te perd pas Chaton, je ne tiens pas à poser des affiches de recherche pour un chat perdu dans Paris" Elle plaisantait mais il eut juste l'air satisfait.

"Donc tu me chercherais ?" Il le demanda en souriant et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui jeter un oreiller dessus, il rit avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre, il se retourna une seconde pour lui faire un clin d'oeil avant de partir sur les toits.

oOo

Après que Chat fut partit, Marinette avait fait une petite crise de panique et arpentait maintenant sa chambre en se rongeant les ongles, Tikki sur ses talons essayant de la calmer.

"Ça ne peut pas être vrai Tikki, je dois délirer, oui c'est ça, je vais aller dormir et quand je me réveillerais demain, tout sera exactement comme avant. » Elle murmurait en continuant de tourner en rond et ne montrait aucun signe qu'elle allait se calmer, Tikki la regarda, confuse.

« Je ne comprends pas Marinette ! Quel est le problème ? » Elle flottait devant son visage l'arrêtant dans ses pas et la regarda, inquiète.

« Tout irait mal ! Si ce n'est pas juste mon imagination qui s'amuse à me jouer de cruels tours alors tout irait mal ! » Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert et ses sourcils froncés, elle se mordit la lèvre, la faisant presque saigner. « Parce que si ce n'est pas une blague cruelle alors je pourrais ruiner une merveilleuse amitié, Chat commencerait probablement à m'éviter, comment est-ce que j'agirais avec Adrien ? Non ! Je ne serais même pas en mesure de le regarder dans les yeux... Pareil pour Chat ! Je commencerais à agir bizarrement en tant que Ladybug et un Akuma gagnerais et mon Miraculous me serait pris et alors Chat saurait que je suis Ladgybug et le Papillon serait tout puissant et qui sait ce qu'il ferait avec un tel pouvoir ?! Sans doute dominerait-il le monde puis tout le monde mourrait et ce serait de ma faute ! »

Marinette faisait les cent pas, elle était hystérique, Tikki la regardais, les yeux grand ouvert, inquiète. « Marinette ! Calme toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça arriverait ?! » Marinette leva des yeux pleins d'inquiétude vers Tikki.

« Je pense que j'aime Chat Noir. »

oOo

Ce matin, Adrien regardait fixement le plafond, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait la journée pour lui seul, pas de séance photo, pas de classe, pas d'escrime, pas de basket-ball, pas de piano, rien. Un sourire paresseux s'afficha lentement sur ses lèvres et il respira profondément, comme si c'était la première bouffée d'air pur qu'il respirait depuis longtemps, il sortit de son lit et s'étira, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il alla à son armoire pour chercher des vêtements décents avant d'aller à la salle de bain en sifflotant, Plagg, lui, était encore endormi.

Il prit un bain et soupira, détendu. Aujourd'hui, il pourrait tout simplement se détendre avec Marinette autant qu'il le voudrait, il avait pour plan de lui rendre visite en tant qu'Adrien, il voulait qu'elle parle parle plus avec lui quand il était un civil. Ça pourrait être une bonne chose car, si elle accepter de traîner avec lui, il connaissait de bons endroit ou traîner et ils n'auraient pas besoin d'être discret pour ne pas se faire entendre de ses parents s'ils restaient dans sa chambre.

Un sourire maladroit encore sur les lèvres, il sortit de la sale de bain en réfléchissant à ce qu'il fallait faire, comment pourraient-ils se rapprocher en tant qu'Adrien avec Marinette, et pas en tant que Chat ? Il voulait qu'elle connaisse tout ses côtés, ses deux côtés, la pensée de lui révéler son identité secrète lui traversa l'esprit l'espace d'une seconde mais il secoua la tête, renvoyant immédiatement l'idée, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

Il secoua légèrement Plagg, essayant de le réveiller. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire.

oOo

Il était sur le point d'entrer dans la boulangerie quand il aperçu un mouvement par la fenêtre au dessus, la fenêtre de Marinette plus exactement. Il entendait à peine sa voix mais elle était là, elle parlait à quelqu'un, il pencha sa tête avec curiosité et regarda à l'intérieur de la boulangerie, ses deux parents s'occupaient des clients donc ça devait être quelqu'un d'autre. Adrien baisse les yeux vers

Plagg qui haussa les épaules, il marcha dans la rue à la recherche d'un endroit ou il pourrait se transformer sans être remarqué, il ne voulait pas l'interrompre si Marinette était avec quelqu'un, c'était probablement Alya mais il voulait être sûr de ne pas interrompre quelque chose d'important. Chat noir bondit sur le toit le plus proche et regarda à travers la fenêtre de Marinette.

Ce qui au début n'était qu'un innocent regard curieux s'est soudainement changé en autre chose, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, lentement mais sûrement ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses oreilles se crispèrent et sa queue bouger d'un côté à l'autre rapidement, si Plagg l'avait vu il l'aurait trouvé ridicule à regarder par la fenêtre, le rouge aux joues, mais Adrien n'y pouvait rien, parce que devant lui se trouvait Nathanael, assis en face de Marinette. Il lui parlait nerveusement mais arborait un large sourire en rougissant tandis que Marinette souriait et parlait gaiement avec lui. Chat voulait que Nathanael ne voit pas ce sourire, qu'il regarde ailleurs, il était égoïste mais il s'en fichait. Une des choses qui le gênait le plus était que Nathanael était à SA place, comme si elle lui appartenait, comme si Chat Noir ne s'était jamais assis là à rire avec Marinette, et il éprouva le besoin de faire savoir à Nathanael qu'il était sur sa place, sa place à lui et comment il s'était retrouvé plusieurs assis là.

Alors oui, la curiosité à tué le chat, mais est-ce que la satisfaction le ramènerait ?

* * *

 **Encore et toujours merci à Mystiphya pour la traduction de ce chapitre 11 (que j'ai depuis longtemps dans ma boîte mail mais que je n'ai pas posté)**


End file.
